


个人作品归档【千翠】-lattice

by lattice20190107



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:09:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107
Relationships: Morisawa Chiaki/Takamine Midori





	个人作品归档【千翠】-lattice

个人作品归档【千翠】-lattice

#  [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr)
  * [归档](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view)
  * 更多
    * [子博2](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)
    * [子博1](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)
    * [UAPP](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



##  [个人作品归档【千翠】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_110df7d9)

大致整理一下目前为止我个人在 **千翠** 的产出。

放一下链接和简单的介绍。

短篇为主，二千到一万字之间。全部HE，分为全年龄和R向。

按发布的时间顺序排列。

若从我在lof发的第一篇算起，目前为止的七个月来，总字数未详细计算，但已达到并远超曾立下的明年一月前为他们写三万字的目标。

**全年龄：**

1.[【20170121】Virgin Snow](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ddc19fd)

千秋毕业前二人的暧昧期。

字数近一万。

2\. [【20170205】Q&A](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_e143eea)

千秋毕业后的千翠交往&同居。

虽然是这样的标题但并非访谈体。

字数近八千。

3\. [【20170212】如果高峯变成一只兔子](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_e32722d)

介于普通前后辈与暧昧期之间的特殊阶段。

5500字左右。

4.[【20170225】Yours](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_e6a5371)

千翠相识不久。

2500字左右。

5.[【20170322】4 Seasons 4 Kisses](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ec931ad)

千秋毕业后的千翠交往&同居，围绕“亲吻”展开的四个故事。

6500字左右。

6.【20170404-20170423】Flower Playing 

[（上）](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_f02adf1) [（中）](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_f176900) [（下）](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_f34d72b) [（番外）](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_f50f35a)

架空向，外卖员×花店老板的设定，年龄分别为22岁和20岁。

字数共17000左右。

7.[【20170505】Pentagram](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_f814e6a)

千秋毕业前二人的暧昧期。

两千字左右。

8.[【20170720】愛唄](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_10a54422)

歌手千秋私设。交往同居。

2600字左右。

9.[【20170729】Santa Claus](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_10c549c0)

私设幼翠及兄峯。

有一定的幻想成分在内（？）大概是半个童话故事。

6600字左右。

10.[【20170808】Once upon a time](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_10da143d)

动物拟人。设定千秋为柴犬，翠为垂耳兔。

六千字左右。

11.[【20170829】星尘（高峯翠生贺）](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_11083ad1)

架空向千翠。非梦之咲设定的普通高中生。

字数近一万。

12\. [【20170930】一百二十一日](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_11444d42)

意图表达一种年轻人的恋爱。

字数近三千。

13.[【20171014】他们的猫](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_11619ab4)

成年同居设定，相爱的千翠与一只猫的故事。

七千字左右。

14\. [【20171024】午后](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_11755781)

甜饼。

双方自身尚未完全察觉的双向暗恋，未表白未交往前提。

四千字左右。

15.[【20171113】平安夜](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_119cbef5)

成稿日期20161220。

时间设定为千秋毕业后两年，未交往前提。

五千字左右。

16.[【20171116】First love](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_11a27549)

成稿于2016年11月。

未交往。

2500字左右。

**R（非全年龄）：**

1.[【20170310】The hero belongs to you](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_e9e6421)

交往后成年同居。

字数三千左右。

2.[【20170520】Melody](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_fbe5c47)

交往后成年同居。

短暂分离后的小别胜新婚（？）

**浴室play &镜子play**（请自行避雷）

4500字左右。

3[.【20170817】Phone](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c62b32b0)

交往后成年同居。

两地分离时的 **电话play** （请自行避雷）

字数8500左右。

[#千翠](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%8D%83%E7%BF%A0)

  
2017-09-01  
评论：6  
热度：114

  
[←上一篇](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_11444d42)  
[下一篇→](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_11083ad1)  


评论(6)

热度(114)

  1. 共5人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://ester-kt.lofter.com/) [Esther](https://ester-kt.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://futejiasaigao.lofter.com/) [哩哩哩哩哩哩怪](https://futejiasaigao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://swed-izayashizuo1342.lofter.com/) [SweD](https://swed-izayashizuo1342.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://yuechuihuigan.lofter.com/) [月垂诲干](https://yuechuihuigan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://yuechuihuigan.lofter.com/) [月垂诲干](https://yuechuihuigan.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  7. [](https://senzou1333.lofter.com/) [改良](https://senzou1333.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://mybandyou.lofter.com/) [Jun](https://mybandyou.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://yueguangdesinianxinzhongdemengxiang.lofter.com/) [月光的思念，心中的梦想](https://yueguangdesinianxinzhongdemengxiang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://mysyzc.lofter.com/) [～山吟泽唱～](https://mysyzc.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://denghuo026.lofter.com/) [灯火](https://denghuo026.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://wenshixiaoying512.lofter.com/) [航空廢棄物](https://wenshixiaoying512.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://aotutianjie.lofter.com/) [狼 人](https://aotutianjie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://yuanfen0513.lofter.com/) [缘分_复健中](https://yuanfen0513.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://thisisnotalovesong.lofter.com/) [无花果浪潮](https://thisisnotalovesong.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://yigejuhao733.lofter.com/) [一个句号](https://yigejuhao733.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://yigejuhao733.lofter.com/) [一个句号](https://yigejuhao733.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  18. [](https://keke0077.lofter.com/) [Cacao Au Lait](https://keke0077.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://lu929725.lofter.com/) [会反覆死亡的阿路](https://lu929725.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://magicboxxx.lofter.com/) [夜南以北](https://magicboxxx.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  21. [](https://magicboxxx.lofter.com/) [夜南以北](https://magicboxxx.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://aloe7823.lofter.com/) [-Aloe-](https://aloe7823.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://moli7224.lofter.com/) [墨吏](https://moli7224.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://jinmuyanzhaofeishitedengduyanzhiwangyan.lofter.com/) [金木眼罩.绯世特等.独眼之王.研](https://jinmuyanzhaofeishitedengduyanzhiwangyan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://zkllvitasakula.lofter.com/) [EPOCH.](https://zkllvitasakula.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://mienohiromu.lofter.com/) [手汗](https://mienohiromu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://xianyumeiyitian.lofter.com/) [爬墙爱好者](https://xianyumeiyitian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://expectopatronum158.lofter.com/) [ELIOSE](https://expectopatronum158.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://404-404.lofter.com/) [💤](https://404-404.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://guifangmingqian.lofter.com/) [貴方の名前](https://guifangmingqian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://xi158669.lofter.com/) [上下左右abcd](https://xi158669.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  32. [](https://xi158669.lofter.com/) [上下左右abcd](https://xi158669.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://oowkawa.lofter.com/) [别搞我](https://oowkawa.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://sixty3000.lofter.com/) [jld](https://sixty3000.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://cimi23.lofter.com/) [熙米脑洞清奇似黑洞](https://cimi23.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  37. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://nicopowerzhuru.lofter.com/) [蜜柑柑柑柑柑](https://nicopowerzhuru.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://luoqier874.lofter.com/) [aki林檎](https://luoqier874.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://jitajita223.lofter.com/) [阿腐](https://jitajita223.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://niangzixingxieminglian.lofter.com/) [一只Yimi](https://niangzixingxieminglian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://lanaiwanqituanzi.lofter.com/) [一根懒团](https://lanaiwanqituanzi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://yeguangjinyu.lofter.com/) [夜光金鱼](https://yeguangjinyu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://27008718.lofter.com/) [I.CE](https://27008718.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://yigengzhenxu.lofter.com/) [衣更真绪°](https://yigengzhenxu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://tacticaltrooper.lofter.com/) [茅崎夜](https://tacticaltrooper.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://monuokuma.lofter.com/) [莫诺kuma](https://monuokuma.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://taizaiyingxiao.lofter.com/) [太宰桜咲](https://taizaiyingxiao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://nosteam.lofter.com/) [MMMMmmm](https://nosteam.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://yzmd1.lofter.com/) [叶子和咩哒](https://yzmd1.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://woyuchundeluntaia.lofter.com/) [我愚蠢的轮胎啊](https://woyuchundeluntaia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



  
[ ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

石原里辣本辣

© [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


End file.
